


Of Paper and Clock

by orphan_account



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Anger, Annoyance, Creative, Time - Freeform, argue, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An argument between page and tony in poem form</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Paper and Clock

**Author's Note:**

> It's in two parts a back in forth starting with the notepad

What I've got so far Look at the time look at the time it's always time time time with you 

At least I'm not just a notepad that can't rhyme you'll be all used up in due time Your days are numberd can't you see You have no chance of killing me 

Think again you silly old fool No need to be such an arrogant tool At least try to get creative And you'll see the truth 

What ever do you mean time conuming beast I'm the only truth to this world Your frivolous lies and silly notions Just another sign that you are wasting my time 

Exactly darling can't you see With out me you can't be 


End file.
